


I could've been a princess, daddy

by toothiastrid



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothiastrid/pseuds/toothiastrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily Jane and Pitch are discussing family when things begin to get too deep, and they both get angry at one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I could've been a princess, daddy

"When did you find out?"

Emily didn't answer, just dragged her nails across the table, made a noise that Pitch hated. He froze for a moment, looking at her.

 

_Once upon a time, we fell apart, you're holding in your hands the two halves of my heart._

 

"I'll say it again. When did you find out?"

"Find out what?"

"You know what."

Emily looked up, deep brown eyes meeting silvery-gold eclipses. 

"When they told me."

"Who did?"

Though he knew perfectly well who did (those damned fairytales), Pitch wanted to hear his daughter's side.

"You know who." Emily got up. "This isn't working father."

 

 _Once upon a time, we burned bright, but all we ever seem to do is fight. On and on. And on and on and on_.

 

"It used to," Pitch said, looking down at the memory box he stole from Tooth's palace. His own memory box, forged with moments which only seemed like yesterday, fresh in his mind. He remembered when he had a family. He smiled gently. 

"You sailed the seas. I didn't care, because I wanted you to have freedom."

 

 _Once upon a time, we were on the same side, in the same game_.

 

"Yeah, but then you...left." Emily remembered the day he didn't come back. She had fled. Her mother had been killed. "We used to be royalty. Until you went to that prison."

_Then why'd you have to go? Have to go and throw water on my flame? I could've been a princess, you'd be a king, could've had a castle, worn a ring but no, you let me go._

 

 

"I had no choice." Pitch was trying to keep calm but honestly, the guilt, the _madness_ , was getting to him. 

"You had no choice?!" Emily roared. The wind whipped around them. 

"I-"

She repeated the question, only louder, more ferocious, like a monster. 

Like a Fearling. 

 

That was it. 

 

Pitch grabbed her wrist. Shocked, Emily struggled. The winds died down, and now shadows took their place. 

"I had to," he said quietly. "Otherwise they would've killed you, as well as..." 

 

He couldn't bare to say the name, he couldn't handle it, but he had to. The word came out strangled. 

 

"...Seraphina."

 

Pitch let go of her wrist, the shadows vanishing. Emily cradled it. There was a bright red mark. She looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, I..."

He trailed off, not finding any more words to say. He stepped towards her. Emily was frozen to the spot. 

Pitch remembered what he used to do with Emily when she was stressed or angry or upset. 

He kissed her forehead. 

"Goodbye Emily."

 

He left, shadows whirling around him, preventing Emily from grabbing him, but she reached out to him.

 

Once he'd gone, she withdrew her arm. She kneeled, looking at the black sand that was left, cradling her wrist. 

Only one thought was in her mind. Her voice cracked when she said it.

 

"You really hurt me."


End file.
